wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Diamond
Queen Diamond was a female IceWing animus and the queen of the IceWing tribe during the events of Darkstalker (Legends). She was the cause of most of the IceWing and NightWing rivalry due to her decided rage towards Prince Arctic and Foeslayer's scandalous romance. She was also one of the very few IceWings who used their animus powers more than once, mostly for vengeance. Diamond hated Foeslayer so much that, once Foeslayer was captured, she decided to make the NightWing immortal and lock her up so she could be killed over and over by future IceWings. Usually an IceWing animus will get to use their power once, but Diamond made an exception. The Diamond Trial was made, a last resort if a dragonet reaches their 7th birthday in last place. It was created so that the IceWings could reap vengeance on Foeslayer over and over again for "stealing" Prince Arctic. She may have also made other enchantments to get her revenge on Foeslayer. Biography Pre-Series Queen Diamond had an animus son, Prince Arctic. But about three weeks before it was time for her son to give an enchanted gift to his tribe, he fell in love with Foeslayer, a NightWing diplomat, and they eloped. Diamond was infuriated and refused to accept that Prince Arctic just ran off with Foeslayer on his own free will. She had wanted him to mate with Snowflake, a wealthy IceWing engaged to Prince Arctic. She then lied and told her entire tribe that the NightWing Foeslayer, coveting the power of the IceWings' animus dragons, had kidnapped Arctic so that her tribe could benefit from these powers as well. Because Arctic left, there were no more animus IceWings, causing all IceWings to detest NightWings for "stealing their last animus". All the IceWings had believed that Foeslayer had gotten away, but Diamond managed to catch her once Foeslayer took off her protective earring. In her fury, Diamond used her powers two more times (against IceWing law) to get her revenge on Foeslayer. Diamond cast a spell that ordered Foeslayer to come to her, which took effect when Foeslayer took off Arctic's earring, and then Diamond locked Foeslayer up in shackles that could only be broken by the frostbreath of a member in the royal IceWing family. These shackles prevented Foeslayer from ever leaving the Diamond Caves, and made it so that if Foeslayer ever died, she would do so in excruciating pain and be frozen again, only to unfreeze when tapped with one of the enchanted diamond spears. In her anger, she unfroze and killed Foeslayer forty times. Then, before she died, Diamond decided other IceWings could kill Foeslayer too, but for a different purpose: The Diamond Trial. Runaway She first appeared when Arctic went over to Foeslayer and Prudence to explain the situation to the latter. Diamond was hurrying after Arctic with other IceWing aristocrat. Later, in a flashback of Snowflake, she was inconsiderate of Snowflake's feelings of the marriage, saying that Snowflake should understand that she doesn't care about Snoflake's opinions or Snowflake doesn't have any. Diamond also assessed Snowflake's strength, poise, and diplomacy throughout many tests that had been deliberately unfair. She later confronted Arctic before he was about to leave to meet with Foeslayer. She was initially suspicious of Arctic's behaviour because of his yawning during breakfast with Snowflake. When Arctic was thinking about one conversation with Foeslayer, Diamond was angered by her son's delayed response. She later assigned two guards to guard Arctic's room, preventing him from seeing Foeslayer, to no avail. She was implied to have been put to sleep by Snowfox's potion. Enchantments The Gift of Healing All Animus IceWings must give their tribe an enchanted gift made with Animus powers. Queen Diamond's enchantment was called 'The Gift of Healing' - five narwhal horns enchanted to help revive or save any IceWing who accidentally hurt another one with frostbreath. The Gift of Vengeance Even though Animus IceWings were only supposed to use their magic once, Diamond used it thrice out of her resentment of Foeslayer. As soon as Diamond managed to find her, Queen Diamond enchanted Foeslayer's shackles so that whenever she was killed, she'd get turned into a statue of ice, resembling her living self. Diamond also had enchanted the shackles so that Foeslayer would only age when the ice encasing her had been broken. Otherwise, Foeslayer would stay the same age as long as she was trapped in ice. It was a clever enchantment, and the first forty times, Diamond broke the ice and killed Foeslayer herself out of pure hatred. She made an enchantment to track down Foeslayer, but the item of enchantment is unknown. She may have gone insane after her enchantments. However, this has not been confirmed. Quotes "You're a dragon who knows how to keep her mouth shut. Either you understand that I'm not interested in your opinions, or you don't have any, which would be preferable. I suppose I'll be able to tolerate your presence in my palace, so long as you make equally silent brats." - To Snowflake Family Tree Trivia * Queen Diamond broke IceWing law and used her animus power three times. * She harbored an intense hatred of NightWings from the very moment she found out her son disappeared with Foeslayer, therefore creating the turmoil that still remains between the two tribes. * Qibli mentioned an IceWing Queen that went mad. This was likely referring to Queen Diamond, although it has not yet been proven. * In Runaway, Diamond refused to talk to any IceWing that wasn't in the First Circle, demonstrating the communication problems between the seven different circles of the IceWing tribe. * A diamond is the hardest natural substance on Earth with a ranking of 10 on the Mohs scale (Although jade is harder to break). Diamonds can come in steel gray, white, blue, yellow, orange, red, green, pink to purple, brown, and black colors. * She wears accessories made of blue diamonds around her neck, on her ear and all around her tail band. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold image11.jpg QueenDiamondTDLA.png|Queen Diamond by ThatDragonLayingAround AniimusIceWing.jpg|Queen Diamond Queen Diamond w Foeslayer.jpg|Queen Diamond and Foeslayer IceWing - Diamond.png|Diamond by HappyFalconQueen queen diamond.jpg|queen diamond IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Diamond.jpg|A Real Diamond Natural White Diamonds.png|Natural white diamonds Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Runaway Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Historical Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Animus Dragons Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned in DoD